


Gesucht: Alchemist

by Kruemel



Series: Alchemisten in Hogwarts [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alchemy Lessons, Crossover, F/M, Hogwarts Fourth Year, M/M, Triwizard Tournament, Well - Freeform, and dumbledore, maybe snape, the wizard community is not amused
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kruemel/pseuds/Kruemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das Trimagische Turnier ist nicht die einzige Besonderheit in Harrys viertem Schuljahr in Hogwarts. Ein neues Unterrichtsfach und ein ‚Austauschschüler‘ bringen Änderungen mit sich, die die ganze Schule auf den Kopf stellen werden und mit denen selbst der dunkle Lord nicht gerechnet hatte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Die Person, die an diesem Tag als erstes den Kerker verließ, in dem der Zaubertrank-Unterricht abgehalten wurde, war nicht wie gewöhnlich ein Schüler, froh, endlich aus den beengten Räumen fliehen zu können, sondern der Zaubertrankprofessor höchst persönlich.

 

Severus Snape hatte endgültig genug.

Genug von Dumbledores Worten, die ihn beruhigen sollten.

Genug von nervenden Schülern.

Genug von _miss_ lungenen Zaubertränken, _miss_ ratenen Hausaufgaben und dem Korrigieren _miss_ glückter Arbeiten.

Genug von…

 

„Diese Inkompetenz bringt mich irgendwann einmal noch verfrüht ins Grab!“, knurrte er verstimmt, während er mit typisch hinter sich her wehendem Mantel durch die Gänge von Hogwarts stürmte, auf dem Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters.

Die überraschten Blicke der Schüler und Lehrer, an denen er vorbeikam, vollkommen ignorierend, bog er in den Gang ab, an dessen Ende sich sein Ziel befand. Der steinerne Wasserspeier sprang gehorsam zur Seite, als Snape ihm das Passwort ( _„Säuredrops“_ ) mit unterdrückter Wut zuraunte und wartete nicht einmal, bis der Spalt in der Wand sich komplett geöffnet hatte, sondern quetschte sich hindurch, sobald er groß genug für ihn war. Da ihm die sich langsam nach oben bewegende Wendeltreppe zu langsam war, beschleunigte er den Prozess, indem er, zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, die Treppe hinauf hastete.

Ohne zu klopfen stürmte er in Dumbledores Büro.

 

„Ah, Severus!“, begrüßte der weißhaarige Schulleiter ihn mit einem wissenden Lächeln und diesem Funkeln in den blauen Augen hinter der Halbmondbrille, das den Tränkeprofessor jedes Mal erneut zur Weißglut trieb.

„Nächstes Jahr werde ich keinen einzigen Schüler mehr unterrichten, der nicht zumindest die Grundlagen der Chemie beherrscht!“, kam der Schwarzhaarige sofort zum Punkt, ohne auf die Begrüßung des Älteren einzugehen. „Diese Idioten von Schülern haben heute beinahe den Kerker in die Luft gesprengt, weil sie keine Ahnung von der Zusammensetzung der Zutaten hatten! Wieder einmal! Dabei habe ich vorher extra _betont_ , dass die Zutaten ziemlich explosionsgefährlich sind, wenn man sie in der falschen Reihenfolge zusammenfügt!“

Wie um seinen Standpunkt zu unterstreichen, stütze er sich mit den Handflächen auf dem Schreibtisch ab und beugte sich nach vorne, so dass er Dumbledores Gesicht mit seinem eigenen gefährlich nahe kam. Dumbledore wirkte unbeeindruckt.

„Und was schlagen Sie vor unternehmen wir dagegen, Severus?“, schmunzelte er belustigt und stützte sein Kinn auf die verschränkten Handrücken, wodurch er nun seinerseits dem anderen näher kam. Snape lehnte sich wieder etwas zurück; _das_ war ihm dann doch etwas _zu_ nahe.

„Wir brauchen jemanden, der diese inkompetenten Schwachköpfe mal ein bisschen in die Realität zurückholt! Diese Narren glauben, sie können es nur mit ihrem Zauberstab bewaffnet mit der ganzen Welt aufnehmen!“

Dumbledores Lächeln wurde noch eine Spur breiter.

„Und haben Sie auch schon jemanden im Kopf, der dieser schweren Aufgabe gewachsen ist?“

Snapes Blick verdunkelte sich.

„Ich kenne genau den richtigen Mann dafür.“

Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer lehnte sich Dumbledore in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Nun gut, Severus, dann gebe ich Ihnen hiermit die Erlaubnis, alles dafür herzurichten, dass hier im nächsten Schuljahr ein Alchemiekurs stattfinden wird. Und schicken Sie doch bitte in meinem Namen einen Brief an denjenigen, den Sie als Lehrer für gut genug befunden haben. Ich würde den jungen Mann gerne kennen lernen, der Ihren Anforderungen zu entsprechen scheint.“

Snape blinzelte einen Moment verwirrt, bevor er seine Gesichtszüge wieder unter Kontrolle hatte und innerlich mit den Schultern zuckte. Eigentlich sollte ihn bei Dumbledore nichts mehr verwundern, der Mann schien wirklich alles zu wissen.

 

Mit einem abschließenden Nicken drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum, um seinen Plan in Gang zu bringen.

Es war an der Zeit, einmal ein bisschen im Privatleben seiner Verwandten herum zu schnüffeln.

Denn um diesen Gefallen einlösen zu können, würde er schwere Geschütze auffahren müssen…


	2. Eulenpost

**Eulenpost**

„Schulleiter, Sie hatten nach mir rufen lassen?“

Etwas zögerlich betrat Severus den runden, lichtdurchfluteten Raum, der schon seit Generationen als Büro des amtierenden Schulleiters von Hogwarts diente, in diesem Fall Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Es war meist etwas Schlechtes und immer etwas Wichtiges, wenn der weise Zauberer nach ihm verlangte.

Der ältere Mann seufzte abgrundtief.

„Ich fürchte, unsere Vorahnungen haben sich bestätigt: Peter Pettigrew ist aus Angst zu seinem alten Herren Voldemort zurückgekehrt.“

Der Meister der Zaubertränke legte mit hochgezogener Augenbraue den Kopf leicht schief.

„Ich dachte, das war klar?“

Sein Tonfall zeigte ganz eindeutig, dass er es nicht begrüßte, nur für die Bestätigung einer Information, die sowieso schon ziemlich offensichtlich gewesen war, zu solch einer frühen Stunde aus dem Bett geholt zu werden.

„Es war zu erwarten, das stimmt. Aber wir konnten uns bis jetzt nicht hundertprozentig sicher sein. Aber das ist auch nicht der Grund, warum ich nach Ihnen schicken ließ.“

Dumbledore begann nach diesem Satz, in den Schubladen seines Schreibtisches herumzukramen, doch wurde scheinbar nicht fündig.

„Hier ist es nicht… hier auch nicht… Wo habe ich es nur wieder hingelegt?“, murmelte er vor sich hin, während er nun fahrig mit den Augen über die auf seinem Schreibtisch verstreuten Dokumente wanderte, als seine Suche in den Schubladen erfolglos blieb. Nicht nur Snape, auch Dumbledores treuer Phönix Fawkes auf seiner goldenen Vogelstange neben dem Eingang, sah Dumbledore etwas verwirrt bei seiner Suche zu.

„Ah, da haben wir es ja!“, triumphierte der Schulleiter schließlich und zog ein alt aussehendes Stück Pergament unter einem der vielen feingliedrigen, silbernen Geräte hervor, die überall im Raum verteilt herumlagen und deren Aufgaben sich dem Verstand Snapes entzogen.

Einen Moment lang überflog Dumbledore das anscheinend für ihn wichtige Dokument noch einmal, ehe er es Snape über den Tisch reichte. Der Zaubertrankprofessor sah das vergilbte Pergament skeptisch an.

„Und was soll ich jetzt damit?“, hakte er misstrauisch nach. Auf Dumbledores Züge legte sich ein undurchschaubares Lächeln.

„Ich wollte wissen, ob sie aus diesem Text etwas herauslesen können.“, erklärte er.

Snape nahm vorsichtig das altertümliche Papier in die Hand, welches mit grüner Tinte beschrieben war, und tat es Dumbledore nach, indem er den Text ebenfalls überflog. Je mehr er las, desto näher kamen seine Augenbrauen seinem Haaransatz.

„Also… für mich ist das ein sehr schnulziges Liebesgedicht.“, meinte er nachdenklich, während er das Pergament ein weiteres Mal kopfschüttelnd las. „Ja, eindeutig ein _sehr_ schnulziges Liebesgedicht. Aber ich bin ja auch kein Alchemist.“, ließ er verlauten und fuhr mit einem Finger seiner rechten Hand eine der geschriebenen Zeilen entlang. „Aber warum fragen sie mich das überhaupt? Ich bin kein Spezialist was verschlüsselte Nachrichten angeht…“

Bei der Erwähnung der Alchemisten wanderte auch eine von Dumbledores Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Wie kommen Sie denn auf Alchemisten? Ich hatte die Hoffnung, auch wenn sie schwindend gering war, dass es ein Code war, den Voldemort für den Briefverkehr zwischen sich und seinen Anhängern benutzt hat.“

Der Schwarzhaarige sah den Schulleiter mit gut verborgenem Unglauben an.

„Der dunkle Lord gab seine Befehle nur mündlich weiter. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass nicht einmal Sie glauben, dass er seine Nachrichten als ein Liebesgedicht codiert.“

Das belustigte Funkeln in den blauen Augen war ihm Antwort genug.

„Auf Alchemisten komme ich, weil das hier“ – er deutete auf eines der verblassten Symbole, die wie ein Rahmen um den Text drapiert waren – „ein alchemistisches Zeichen ist, ich erkenne es aus den Aufzeichnungen meines Cousins wieder. Außerdem sind Alchemisten generell sehr gut im entschlüsseln von codierten Texten, da sie selbst alles verschlüsselt verfassen. Noch dazu müssen sie bei ihrer Arbeit viele Nachforschungen anstellen, wodurch sie sehr geübt in diesen Dingen sind.“

„Alchemisten also, hm?!“, murmelte Dumbledore gedankenverloren und fasste sich überlegend ans Kinn.

Snape hingegen war schon wieder komplett in dem Text und in seine Gedanken versunken.

 _Leider habe ich noch kein Erpressungsmaterial gegen meinen Cousin gefunden, sonst hätte er das auch gerade noch mit erledigen können_ , grummelte er innerlich, legte aber seufzend das Pergament wieder auf den Tisch und wandte sich dem nachdenklich dreinblickenden Dumbledore zu.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich Ihnen nicht mehr helfen konnte. Gibt es sonst noch etwas, was Sie mit mir besprechen wollten?“  

Doch Dumbledore lächelte nur und winkte ab.

„Nein, das war es schon. Sie können gehen.“

Der Professor nickte und verließ den Raum. Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter dem Schwarzhaarigen geschlossen, begann Dumbledore erneut, in den Schubladen seines Schreibtisches herumzuwühlen, diesmal jedoch auf der Suche nach einem unbenutzten Stück Pergament, Tinte und einer Feder.

„Sie haben mir mehr geholfen, als Ihnen bewusst ist, Severus. Mehr als Ihnen bewusst ist.“, sprach er mit einem kaum sichtbaren Lächeln in den leeren Raum hinein.

 

~*~

 

_Tock_

_Tock_

Verwirrt schweifte Generalfeldmarschall Bradleys Blick von dem Dokument, das er gerade hatte unterschreiben wollen, die Miene des Stiftes noch immer auf das Blatt Papier drückend. Auch seine Sekretärin, die gerade mit einem neuen Stapel Akten den Raum betreten hatte, sah sich suchend nach der Quelle des Geräusches um.

 

_Tock Tock_

Bradley runzelte die Stirn. Was zum Teufel war das und wagte es, ihn während seiner Arbeit zu stören? Wer auch immer für das Geräusch verantwortlich war, er würde es bereuen…

 

_TOCK_

Fluchend sprang er von seinem Schreibtischstuhl auf und blickte hektisch im Büro umher. Man konnte schließlich nicht vorsichtig genug sein und wer wusste schon, wo seine Feinde überall lauerten. Schließlich blieb sein Blick am Fenster hängen.

„Was… ist DAS?!“

„Das, Generalfeldmarschall, ist eine Eule.“, ließ Juliet Douglas, unter welchem Namen seine Sekretärin gemeldet war, trocken verlauten.

„Das weiß ich auch.“, erwiderte er harsch. „Was ich wissen will ist: Was zum Teufel macht eine Eule auf meiner Fensterbank und warum verdammt noch mal klopft sie mit ihrem Schnabel an mein Fenster?!“

Mrs Douglas legte den Kopf leicht schief und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber wenn ich einmal ins Blaue hinein raten dürfte: Ich denke, sie möchte herein gelassen werden.“

Schnell hatte sie den Aktenstapel auf seinem Schreibtisch abgelegt (innerlich stöhnte Bradley – noch mehr Arbeit für ihn!) und war mit einigen wenigen Schritten beim Fenster angelangt. Mit gekonnten Handgriffen öffnete sie das Fenster und es dauerte nicht lange, schon hatte die Eule ihren Weg ins Zimmer und auf den Aktenstapel gefunden, der unheilverkündend zu schwanken begann und schließlich unter dem Gewicht des Tieres zusammenbrach.

Mit einem beleidigten Aufschrei flog die Eule im allerletzten Moment von dem zusammenstürzenden Turm aus Dokumenten und ließ sich diesmal auf der Armlehne von Bradleys Stuhl nieder, von wo aus sie die Sekretärin beobachtete, wie sie seufzend und vor sich hin fluchend die Blätter wieder aufsammelte.

Nachdem sie sich versichert hatte, dass ihre Rache für die lange Wartezeit vor dem Fenster zu ihrer vollsten Zufriedenheit vollzogen worden war, wandte sie sich dem Generalfeldmarschall zu, der sie mit so etwas wie Erstaunen beobachtet hatte, und streckte ihm erwartungsvoll das Bein entgegen.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Bradley das Pergament, welches am Bein der Eule befestigt worden war. Überrascht hob er eine Augenbraue, eher er mit spitzen Fingern vorsichtig das Band löste, das den Brief dort fest hielt und öffnete den vergilbten Umschlag. Eulen als Postboten? Die Idee war gar nicht mal so dumm, auch wenn es eine Heidenarbeit sein musste, die Tiere zu trainieren…

Mit geübtem Blick überflog er die Zeilen, die ein Unbekannter an ihn gerichtet hatte, bevor sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen legte. Immer noch lächelnd sah er zu Mrs Douglas auf, die ihn neugierig ansah.

„Lass den Rat zusammenrufen. Ich habe eine Aufgabe für ihn.“

Dies war die Gelegenheit, auf die er so lange gewartet hatte…

 

                                                                                                 ~*~          

‚Der Rat‘… das war eigentlich das Komitee aus fünf hochrangigen Mitgliedern des Militärs, die die Aufnahmeprüfungen der Alchemisten überwachten und entschieden, ob sie den Rang des Staatsalchemisten bekamen oder nicht. Außerdem berieten sie sich untereinander ebenfalls über diverse andere wichtige Angelegenheiten, über die zu entscheiden waren. Auch dieses Mal war der Rat zusammengerufen worden, um dem Generalfeldmarschall bei einer wichtigen Entscheidung zur Seite zu stehen.

„Absolut nicht!“, rief Fessler aufgebracht. „Der Strong Arm Alchemist könnte nicht einmal dann unauffällig agieren, wenn sein Leben davon abhinge!“

„Ach, und der Crimson Alchemist ist so viel besser, ja? Er ist gerade erst aus seiner Haft entlassen worden und ins Militär zurückgekehrt. Und Sie wissen genau so gut wie ich, dass er jeden umbringt, der ihm nicht passt! Die Schule wäre schneller alle ihre Schüler los, als wir ihn wieder abziehen könnten!“

Edison schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. Warum der Generalfeldmarschall darauf bestand, dass sowohl Fessler als auch Clemin in diesem Rat saßen, würde er wohl nie verstehen. Die beiden bekriegten sich jedes Mal bis aufs Blut und trugen sowieso nie etwas Sinnvolles zu einer Entscheidung bei. Sein alter Freund Henry Douglas neben ihm seufzte abgrundtief und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

 „Dass die beiden sich nicht ein einziges Mal wie zivilisierte Menschen verhalten können.“, murmelte er, und Edison musste ihm im Stillen recht geben. Wenn die Bevölkerung nur sehen könnte, was die hochrangigen Offiziere des Militärs hinter verschlossenen Türen machten, gäbe es schneller einen Aufstand, als sie bis drei zählen könnten.

Generalfeldmarschall Bradley lächelte belustigt.

„Aber, aber meine Herren! Ich dachte, wir hätten bereits geklärt, dass diese beiden Alchemisten für diese Mission nicht in Frage kommen! Aber wir haben doch noch viele weitere, gut ausgebildete Mitarbeiter in unserem Stab, von denen wir wählen können.“

Ein ungläubiges Schnauben drang von der anderen Seite des Raumes hinüber. Sofort wandte sich Bradley in die Richtung des Übeltäters.

„Richtig, Sie haben noch gar nicht Ihre Meinung kundgetan, Colonel. Wie wäre es, wenn Sie das jetzt nachholen würden?“

Der Mann, der sich die ganze Zeit aus den Kindereien der anderen Anwesenden rausgehalten hatte, trat aus den Schatten heraus ins spärliche Licht der Deckenlampe. Für einen Moment wirkte er in Edisons Augen wie ein Engel der Befreiung. Und vermutlich war dieser Gedanke gar nicht einmal so falsch.

„Wie Sie wünschen, Generalfeldmarschall.“, erhob der Angesprochene seine tiefe, angenehme Stimme, die Edison jedes Mal einen Schauer über den Rücken schickte. Mit einer gekonnten Bewegung strich sich der Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang eine Strähne seines schwarzen Haares aus dem Gesicht und ließ sich endlich elegant auf den Platz zur Rechten des Generalfeldmarschalls nieder, der bereits seit Anfang der Versammlung für ihn bereit stand.

„Lassen Sie mich einmal zusammenfassen: Der Alchemist, den wir undercover nach Hogwarts schicken sollen, muss Kompetenzen im Decodieren von verschlüsselten Nachrichten aufweisen, muss auch unter Druck effektiv und effizient arbeiten und sich jeder Situation anpassen können. Noch dazu muss er sich in die Umgebung einfügen können, was in diesem Falle eine Schule ist. Außerdem muss er in der Lage sein, unbemerkt Informationen über die Zauberer zu sammeln.“

Bradley nickte bestätigend. Douglas stieß Edison belustigt in die Seite, der praktisch verzückt an jedem Wort hing, das Mustangs Lippen verließ. Edison schrak auf. Langsam wurde seine Faszination für den Feueralchemisten wirklich bedenklich… und gesundheitsgefährdend, falls der Colonel jemals davon erfahren sollte.

„Das ist soweit richtig. Haben Sie denn jemanden im Kopf, der diesen Ansprüchen gerecht wird?“, riss die Stimme des Generalfeldmarschalls ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Selbstverständlich.“, antwortete Mustang sofort und ohne jegliches Zögern. Edison atmete erleichtert auf; bald konnten sie diesen Zirkus endlich hinter sich lassen. Auch wenn er sich fragte, warum der einzige Alchemist im Rat, seit dem bedauerlichen Ableben des Iron Blood Alchemist Basque Grand, nicht bereits vorher etwas gesagt hatte, um sie von diesem Elend zu erlösen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Mustang lieber in diesen Horrorversammlungen saß als er und Henry.

„Ich schlage hiermit vor, den Fullmetal Alchemist als Vertreter von Amestris nach Hogwarts zu schicken.“

 

~*~

 

Albus Dumbledore saß gerade in seinem Büro und genoss einen seiner geliebten Zitronendrops, als die Eule durch das einen Spalt breit geöffnete Fenster flog und Fawkes aus seinem Schönheitsschlaf weckte. Das Tier landete auf seinem Schreibtisch und streckte ihm folgsam das Bein entgegen, an dem die Antwort auf seinen Brief an das amestrische Militär befestigt war. Nachdem er das blütenweiße Papier mit dem wichtig wirkenden Stempel auf der Rückseite gelöst hatte und der Eule zum Dank einen Eulenkeks angeboten hatte, entließ er den braungefiederten Uhu in die Eulerei.

Das Briefsiegel war schnell gebrochen und das Antwortschreiben wurde kurzerhand aus dem Umschlag gezogen. Was er zu lesen bekam, erfreute, amüsierte und verwirrte ihn gleichermaßen.

 

 

_Sehr geehrter Direktor Dumbledore,_

_es wird Sie freuen zu hören, dass wir uns entschlossen haben, Ihrer Bitte nach zu kommen._

_Die Ereignisse, von denen Sie uns berichtet haben, klingen äußerst besorgniserregend und es wäre auch in unserem Interesse, den Dunklen Lord an einer weiteren Terrorherrschaft zu hindern._

_Wir haben uns entschlossen, Ihnen einen unserer besten Alchemisten zur Seite zu stellen – den Fullmetal Alchemist, von dem Sie sicher selbst bei Ihnen schon etwas gehört haben._

_Edward Elric ist zu seinem unglaublichen Genie auch noch sehr jung, sodass wir ihn unter dem Deckmantel eines Austauschschülers in Ihre Schule schicken können._

_Wir bitten Sie jedoch, für die Kosten seines Aufenthaltes und jeglichen Schadens, den er anrichtet, aufzukommen._

_In der Hoffnung wieder von Ihnen zu hören,_

_King Bradley_

_(Generalfeldmarschall von Amestris)_

Ein leichtes Schmunzeln legte sich über Dumbledores Lippen. Zwischen dem Trimagischen Turnier, den neuen Lehrern und dem Austauschschüler würde dieses Jahr sicherlich interessant werden – mal wieder…


End file.
